The Chase After Chase
by CimFan
Summary: When Percy gets a note saying Annabeth's life are in danger, he has no idea what to do. I can't tell what happens next, 'cause YOU'LL be in charge of it. Details inside. Chapter 1 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:**** I know that usually my writing style is different, but I just thought this was the right way to write this one. You'll understand once you start reading. I can't actually say much because I don't want to ruin this. Sorry . . . **

**Disclaimer:** last time I checked in the mirror, I wasn't a middle aged author named Rick Riordan. So I'm guessing I don't own the characters. What a shame.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy sits in his seat in his history class and tries to pay attention to the teacher, which is awfully hard. The teacher, Mr. Thomston, keeps talking about Ancient Greek. Percy knows all the material by heart. Annabeth, his girlfriend who is a daughter of Athena, the Ancient Greek wisdom and battle goddess, usually tells him the same things. Only when Annabeth speaks, Percy tries to pay attention because he knows she won't stop babbling unless he shows any kind of interest.

Back to the classroom. Percy rubs his eyes as Mr. Thomston starts explaining about the godly family hierarchy in the Greek mythology. Again, Percy already knows everything. He slowly starts to drift to sleep, using the teacher's voice as an incentive to sleep. He catches himself on the last minute. Annabeth always says he drools in his sleep and honestly, he doesn't want to give his classmates another reason to laugh at him. They don't always laugh at him. They do it when he miss-hears a word on class and repeats it wrong, making everyone glare at him. Some of them laughed at him when they saw the tattoo on his arm; an SPQR, a trident and one stripe. It was a reminder of his summer at Camp Jupiter, the demigod camp for Roman demigods.

You see, this is what he was. He was a demigod. Not a Roman one, even though he was mistaken for one for a few days, but a Greek demigod. His mother is Sally Blofis-Jackson, a regular mother from Manhattan, New-York. She's married to a nice guy named Paul Blofis, who was an English teacher in Percy's school. But his father . . . oh, his father was the great Poseidon, Greek god of seas. Percy wasn't even supposed to be born, but it's a long story for another time. In his eighteen years of existence he managed to save the world twice, but that's also a long story. He wasn't the only demigod in the world; half of his friends were. His girlfriend Annabeth, his friends Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Connor and Travis, Chris, Dakota, Piper, Hazel, Clarisse – which always ended up trying to kill him – and Reyna were all demigods.

"Jackson, are you even listening?" Mr. Thomston's voice makes Percy jump in his seat.

"What?" he asks, shaking his head while trying to stay awake.

Mr. Thomston's fat face is red with anger. His hands are on his waist, his eyes narrowed. Mr. Thomston is known for surprising students when they seem to fall asleep in his class. He specially hates Percy who doesn't listen and gets pretty good grades (in Percy's terms, B+ was a pretty fine grade).

"I was asking who knows the name of the Greek death god," Mr. Thomston seems pleasant with a question he's certain Percy won't be capable of answering right.

"Oh, Thanatos," Percy quickly replies.

"Ha-ah! Wrong!" Mr. Thomston says with joy. The rest of the students in the class look pitifully at Percy. _Let's see how this goes,_ they think.

"The name of the Greek death god is Hades, Jackson," Mr. Thomston says.

"Actually, you're wrong," Percy says. He's now fully awake, determined to show Mr. Thomston how much he knows and to proof that once and for all, Percy Jackson is quite bright. "Hades is the god of the Underworld. Thanatos is the one keeping souls from coming back to life. He has these gates, the Doors of Death, and when they're close no one can come back to life."

"And how do you know that? You don't seem to pay any attention when I talk," the teacher asks, waving his hand with anger.

"My girlfriend likes Greek mythology," Percy chooses the easy way out. He can't go out telling people, _My father is Poseidon and the Greek gods are real! Let's have a party!_ Most people will think he's insane. "She knows everything about it."

"Hmmff," Mr. Thomston says. "You are very –"

But the school bell cuts him off. The students rush toward the door, Percy's with them. He walks away as fast as he can because he knows that if Mr. Thomston gets hold of him, he will be punished and will have extra homework to do. And let's be honest, Percy hates homework.

He makes his ways through the school's halls, trying to blend in. None of his mortal friends have history with him, so he'll have to make the way to his locker on his own, and then rush off to P.E. Luckily, his friend Brad also has P.E. with his, so he won't be alone again.

Not that it bothers Percy. Sure, he likes it when he's surrounded by friends. He misses hanging out with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of his best friends. She used to go to his school in their freshman year, but then she had to transport to another school in New Hampshire. Now he only had five friends in Goode High, but again, it didn't bother him. He gets to see his friends from Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demigod training camp, every second weekend, and Annabeth every two days or so. He finally gets to his locker when the bell rings again. Dang it. He still has to get to class.

Percy quickly opens his locker, but then pauses when a simple, white paper slides to the floor. Percy starches his eyebrows, and then gets on his knees and opens it. He doesn't remember ever seeing this paper, yet he feels it's something important.

He tries to read what's written on it, and after two minutes of struggling his Dyslexia he finally gets it: _Go out if your school. Do it now or your Wise Girl's life would be put in danger. _

Percy drops the paper in surprise. No one knows he calls Annabeth Wise Girl, well, except for his demigod friends. Who would send this? Should he follow the orders he was given and get out of the school?

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A\N: hey guys, it's me again. I'm here to explain how this story works. As you see, Percy has two different choices in front of him; should he ignore the note and contact Annabeth after his P.E. class, or should he leave everything now and get out of the school?**

**You choose one of these options (put **A** in your review for Percy to stay, and **B** if you want him to leave.) and put them in your reviews. The next time I have time to write (I have no idea when that will be. I have 9 tests the next 3 weeks) I will use the option most of you chose and write the next chapter according to it.**

**Is it clear? You choose what you want Percy to do and tell me about it in your review. Simple as that.**

**A - Percy should ignore the note and contact Annabeth as soon as he's out of P.E.**

**B - Percy should stop everything he's doing and get out of the school.**

**Love you all,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** last time I checked in the mirror, I wasn't a middle aged author names Rick Riordan. So I'm guessing I don't own the characters. What a shame.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy looks to his right and then to his left. No one seems to pay him any extra attention. He doesn't expect that. He bends down and picks up the note. He reads it again, just to make sure he read it correctly. _Go out of your school. Do it now or your Wise Girl's life would be put in danger._

Yep, he read it right. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to think of the right way to act. He can't ignore the note. Its writer clearly has inner information about Percy's life. That's pretty obvious. It would be wiser if he waits until lunch-break and then try to contact Annabeth via Iris-Message. Yes, that's just what Annabeth would want him to do.

But then, two seconds before he goes off to class, he re-thinks it. _You're the worst boyfriend ever,_ he scolds himself. What if the note is true? He can't risk putting Annabeth's life in danger! That'd be even worst that not listening to her when she's talking, which is on the top 5 of his list of Things Percy Shouldn't Do When He's Around Annabeth. He can't leave her. She didn't give up on him when he was missing for freaking six months!

In a decision of the last second, he shoves his schoolbag into his locker and then closes the locker's door over it. He freezes, and then opens the locker door again and takes his bag outside. You can never know. He might need it. He then re-closes the locker again before he runs outside of the school.

"Percy, is everything okay?" Paul asks when he passes by him. He looks kinda worried. "Aren't you late for class?"

"Camp business," Percy shouts over his shoulder. "Gotta go. Will talk to you later."

Paul opens his mouth to object, but Percy's already out of the school building. He looks around, waiting for something strange to happen. But nothing like that happens. Nobody looks at him twice. It's like he doesn't even exist.

But then, suddenly, someone taps his shoulder. Percy turns around to face an old lady looking at him. "Excuse me, young boy," she says, "do you know what time is it?"

"Hmm, no, I'm sorry," he says.

The woman thanks him before walking away.

Now Percy is even more worried. He has done what that creepy note said. He went outside immediately. He even ditched P.E. class which is the only class he actually likes.

But he can't go back inside. Because if the note is true . . . Percy doesn't even want to think about what would happen.

"Hey, it's Percy," he hears a call behind him. He turns around again, this time to see none other than Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace, walking up to catch up with him.

He's surprised. He didn't expect to see them there. Thalia is wearing her usual hunter outfit: white tank-top, khaki pants and hiking boots. She wears her silver tiara over her short black hair, and her electric blue eyes shine in excitement. Leo wears an old orange camp T-shirt with tattered and dirty – mostly from the hard work in the forges – jeans. He's grown up a little, and he is only a few inches shorter than Thalia.

"What's up, Kelp Head?" Thalia asks when they stand in front of Percy. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm okay, I guess," Percy replies. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have no idea," Leo says. "One moment I was working on this super cool bugs killer system when the next one I was laying there with Thalia on my back."

"I said I was sorry," Thalia rolls her eyes. "I was talking to one of the hunters when suddenly I appeared here. I have no idea how that happened, though. Why are you not at school?"

Percy tells them about the note he had gotten. "I'm worried sick," he adds when he finishes the story. "I have no idea what I have to do."

"I don't understand that, too," Thalia says. "How can someone kidnap Annabeth? I thought she was spending the week at camp."

"She was at camp until yesterday," Leo confirms what Thalia said. "But then I heard her telling Piper she has to go inside the city to buy something, but then I had to go to sword-fighting practice so I have no idea what she did then."

"She would have told me if she came into Manhattan," Percy's a bit offended. Why didn't Annabeth tell him she was coming? They could've set up a nice date or something.

But then, out of nowhere, a new note appears in Percy's hands.

"What is it?" Leo asks. He grabs the note and then opens it. "Do you mind if I read?"

"No, man, go on," Percy answers.

"_Well done, my chosen trio,_" Leo reads. "_Now that you are all together, you will follow my orders. If you do not do so, your little, lovely friend would meet Hades sooner than expected. Go to the near airport. You will get more orders there. Beware. You are being watched._"

Thalia takes the note from Leo and reads it again. "It's signed with an A," she says. "I wonder if this is some kind of joke."

"A joke? Why?" Confused Percy asks.

"There's this TV show the Aphrodite girls used to talk about the time I was at camp. It's called 'Pretty Little Liars'. The four main characters often get text-messages from a mysterious person named 'A'. This A texts them and reveals all their most private secrets," Thalia explains. "But never mind that. We need to hurry. Annabeth is in danger."

"Wait, wait, wait," Percy says. "I can't go on an airplane. Son of Poseidon and all. Is there another way to reach Annabeth?"

"Percy, we can't know," Thalia says. "We don't know where we will have to go after the airport. And besides, father won't blast you out of the sky because I, too, will be on that plane."

"Questions time," Leo raises his finger like he does in class. "How are we gonna get on that plane? We don't have any money."

"Dang it," Thalia says. "You're right. I guess we will figure things out when we're there."

"You're not coming with me," Percy suddenly says.

"Of course we are, Kelp Head," Thalia robs him off. "A said that, too."

"I can't let you risk your life for that," he insists. "I'm gonna do it alone."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A\N: Sorry about my long absence. Writer-block and all + tons of homework and tests (for example, I have three tests next week plus a project to finish). Lots of pressure. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. It's not the best writing in the world since I haven't wrote in two months, but still . . .**

**PAY ATTENTION: I'm changing the format of this story. You won't vote from now on, but you will say what you think will happen. Like, "I think they will blah blah blah ~your idea~". I will choose the best idea and write the next chapter (which I have no idea when I will be able to write) according to it.**

**Please review, okay? **

**LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I almost forgot. THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH FOR REACHING 42 REVIEWS FOR ONE SINGLE CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, AND I MEAN IT! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! * _ ***


End file.
